A Game to the Death
by Ruby Sparrow
Summary: While trying to have a day off at the beach Yusuke and the boys get throw into a game in a world they never seen before. But not only is it a game to the death but they have a time limit to win or they will lose the one thing dear to each of them.
1. Chapter 1

_A Game to the Death_

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and am only borrowing the boys for a short while. I am in no way getting pay for this story, unless you count the fun I had writing it.

**Author's Notes-** In the show there was three world: the Spirit World, the Demon World, and the Living or Human World. One day I started thinking about the other beings, the fantasy being that really aren't any of the top three: elves, faerie, dwarves, etc. So in this story there is a fourth world and that is where this story take place. Also this story was written as a challenge by a friend, to write a story to a picture they found, which is why the boys are in different outfit. So I hope you enjoy reading and please review. )

**Chapter I**

Kuwabara was just putting on his sandals when Shizuru came walking into his room. "And just where do you think you're going?" Shizuru look down at the bag he had sitting by the door, "I hope that it's to the library and that there books in that bag?"

Kuwabara looked at his sister with a smile she knew all too well. "No, me and the guys are going to the beach. We figured that we've been through a lot of fights and that we needed a day off." He stood, grabbed the bag and started for the door; he promised to meet Urameshi and Keiko at the train station at 12 and it was already 11.

Shizuru's hand shot out grabbing him by the back of his shirt. "And just when baby bro were you going to tell me?" She asked, "Last I knew you were going to stay home and hit the books instead of other people's faces. Am I the only one who wants you in a good high school?"

"Come on sis, I've been studying for the past four days and today is Saturday," he started pulling on the shirt trying to get free. It was the only one he had for the beach that was clean, "Please, I promise I'll finish all of my homework when I get back."

He waited for an answer or for her to let go of him, "Is Kurama going to be there?" She finally asked.

"Yeah, he and Hiei are suppose to meet us there," he give her a confused look but that soon became a look of mischief. "Why, do you like him? I'm sure the others wouldn't…"

"Please," she let go of him throwing him off balance making him fall into the wall. "He's a nice guy but the whole half demon thing really isn't my type. I just wanted to know if someone would be there to keep you in line, besides I think there's something going on between him and Botan." Shizuru laughed at the look on her brother's face, "Go on you'll be late for the train and promise me you'll stay out of trouble!" She yelled after him as he went running down the stairs.

When Kuwabara got out the front door he stopped and looked back into the house, "How did she know we were taking the train?" Looking down at his watch, Kuwabara saw that it was 11:25, "Oh chap, I gotta get going!" He closed the door behind him, and took off down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

_A Game to the Death_

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and am only borrowing the boys for a short while. I am in no way getting pay for this story, unless you count the fun I had writing it.

Chapter II 

It was 11:45 and Kuwabara wasn't at the train yet. Yusuke sat on a bench waiting, watching his watch. "Where is he? If he's not here on time we're leaving without him." He leaned back closing his eyes as if he was going to sleep.

"Don't worry Yusuke, I'm sure he'll be here soon," said Keiko, she was sitting next to him reading. She may have let Yusuke and the others convince her to go to the beach but she was going to get some of her work done as well. Yusuke however kept yelling at her to put it away, next to her set a basket with some sandwiches that she had made, next to that sat Yukina with her hands folded in her lap. Yusuke and Keiko had stopped by Genkai's temple trying to get them to come, the old fighter said she had some things to take care of but suggested that the ice apparition go with them. The young girl had been unsure about the whole thing but they got her to come along.

"Are you sure they won't mind me coming?" Yukina asked, she had barley talked since they had left Genkai's.

Yusuke opened his eyes and leaned forward looking at her, _poor thing she properly wants to go look for her brother_, he thought to himself, _if only I could tell_. "Don't worry so much Yukina, they'll be glad to have you along. Hey the way I see it the more the merrier," he give her a smile and leaned back closing his eyes once more.

Yukina looked to Kieko who was still reading, "Well I don't know, sometimes it seems like Mr. Hiei doesn't want me around." She looked down the street to see something blue running towards them, "Is that Kazuma?"

Yusuke leaned forward opening his eyes, while Keiko looked up from her book, they saw Kuwabara running as if there was an army of demons after him. "Nice of ya to join us," Yusuke said as Keiko started putting her things away.

"Shut up Urameshi," the young teen said while trying to catch his breath, "I would have been here sooner if it wasn't for my sister. She's always yelling at me for one thing or another and also she…" Yukina had stood up standing next to Keiko.

"Good morning Kazuma," she said with a small bow in his direction.

"Oh Yukina, I didn't see you there. Are you going to the beach with us?"

"You don't mind do you? Mr. Urameshi said it would be okay," she pulled in on herself like she had done something wrong.

"No, no, it's alright, I just wasn't expecting you to be here."

Yusuke watch as Kuwabara turned a dark red and started rubbing the back of his head. He give a yawn and threw an arm over his taller friend's shoulder, "Well, I hate to break this up but we should get on the train before we miss it."

So together they set off to the train, Yusuke holding Keiko's basket in one arm, with the other one around her shoulder and Kuwabara trying too hard to show off to Yukina but he only ended up looking like a fool.


	3. Chapter 3

_A Game to the Death_

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and am only borrowing the boys for a short while. I am in no way getting pay for this story, unless you count the fun I had writing it.

Chapter III 

Kurama had gotten up early this morning to get ready for the beach. He and Hiei were meeting the other at the station and then they were going to walk the rest of the way. He had made sure there was coffee for his mother, got the lemonade from the freezer and then went to get ready.

He wasn't wearing the normal red school uniform that he always wore but a white silk outfit that was just right for a summer day. Shiori always said that it looks like pajamas and hates it when he wear it outside but Kurama thought that it was great to relax in. He had brought lemonade for them, it was decided he was going to bring the drinks and Kieko was to bring the food. Kurama was going to bring some of his school books but didn't feel like being yell at by Yusuke and Kuwabara for working on their day off.

The red headed teen now sat at the train station waiting for the others to show up, he wasn't sure what time the train was to arrive and he hoped that Hiei found them okay. When the fire apparition was told where to meet he said that he knew the place. Kurama believed that the small demon had said it just to get them off his back, also he believed that Hiei may not even show up for today fun.

The fox demon leaned back closing his eyes, _I shouldn't have gotten up so early I can hardly keep my eyes open_. He was drifting in and out of sleep when he heard a noise coming from behind and then he felt a familiar power energy. "Hello Hiei, nice to see you joined us," he turned to see the young demon standing in what looked like an normal human outfit. "And you're wearing the clothes I got you, I'm glad that they fit, I wasn't sure of your size."

Hiei looked down at what he was wearing, a pair of black jeans that barley fit him, a long sleeve shirt made of black silk and a black leather jacket. He was still wearing the white headband over the Jagan Eye instead of the black one Kurama had gotten him. "I still don't see why I have to wear these ridiculous things."

The fox demon smiled at the apparition, "Now Hiei you look great and you'll fit in better at the beach." He looked Hiei up and down, _I'm surprised that he's wearing those_, he thought to himself, _for that matter that he even showed up_. Kurama gave a sigh leaning back and closing his eyes.

"If you're wondering about the headband you got me, I tried putting it on but the Jagan Eye didn't seem to care for it."

"Well that's a shame," Kurama said looking at Hiei with a grin.

Hiei looked like he was trying not to laugh but the happiness soon faded as he stared past the fox. "What is she doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

_A Game to the Death_

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and am only borrowing the boys for a short while. I am in no way getting pay for this story, unless you count the fun I had writing it.

Chapter IV 

As Hiei looked past his fellow demon toward the station he could see the young spirit detective walking with that human girl Keiko but that was not what he was upset about. Just a little way behind them was that sad excuse for a fighter Kuwabara and next to him was a small ice apparition that he have been trying to stay away from. Yukina was laughing at something the red headed human had said and didn't even notice him looking at them.

"Perhaps the others invited her to come," Kurama said, "or maybe she's out looking for her brother again." Hiei watched as a smile spread across the fox's face. "I for one think it's good for Yukina to spend sometime with others instead of always being by herself."

Hiei hated this, he had been trying to stay away from the girl. Every time he was around her he started to act towards the feelings of being her brother. He hadn't told her yet and wanted to keep it that way. He had the Jagan Eye to keep a watch over her from far away and he knew that she was now living with the old fighter Genkai. That was good enough for him but for some reason the detective and ex-thief always seemed to find a way to get them together.

There was also the fact that he couldn't stand Kuwabara always talking to her and going on about true love and that they would someday be married. _It's bad enough that I have to fight along side the idiot_, he thought to himself, _but to have him calling me brother, I would kill myself_.

"Why is she talking to that poor excuse of a human?"

"Why do you care?" Kurama answered him, Hiei didn't realize that he had voiced the question out loud. "Are you going to tell her who she should and shouldn't be talking to but then why should she have to listen to you?"

"Shut up Kurama before I kill you," Hiei could tell that Kurama was having too much fun and tried to ignore the fox's laughter as he looked back at the group coming towards them.

"You have to admit they do look good together," Kurama said standing up from the bench.

"Hum," was all Hiei could say to him. He was admiring the fact that the humans looked like they were made from the same emerald. The detective was wearing light gray jeans with a dark green shirt while the girl beside him wore a white skirt with a light green shirt, her hair was pulled back with a green ribbon. The others however got on his nerve, Kuwabara was wearing a sky blue shirt with matching shorts, the shirt was only half way buttoned. Hiei wouldn't have said anything but for the fact that the outfit matched the kimono that Yukina always wore as well as her hair.

"Well it would seem that she's at least having fun," Kurama said. Yukina once again laughed at something that was said by the tall teen beside her. "And like I said it should do her some good to get out and about."

Hiei couldn't help but grin at the comment, "You're one to talk, you spend most of your time reading those books of yours."

"I expect that from Yusuke and Kuwabara but not from you." The small demon noticed a hint of mischief in the ex-thief's smile, _what is he up to_, he thought to himself.

"Hey Hiei!!" Yusuke yelled as the group came up to the two demons. "It's good to see ya here."

"Yeah, thought for sure you'd think you were too good to hang out with us humans." Hiei looked at Kuwabara as if he'd spoken out of line. "What, you think you are too good for us?"

"If you have forgotten then let me remind you that Kurama and now Yukina are not humans," he looked to the ice apparition who had became quiet once she saw him. "And I only think of two of the people here as human," he gave a small grin toward Yusuke and Keiko, "I'm still not sure what to call you."

"Why I…what's that suppose to mean?" Kuwabara dropped the bag he was holding on the ground ready to fight.

"Now you two, this is our day off and there is to be no fighting ," Kurama step between the two picking up the cooler from beside the bench. "So shall we be on our way?"

"Kurama right, you two can fight another day," Yusuke said. He started off towards the beach with Keiko beside him, Kuwabara followed behind muttering to himself, while Yukina hung back with the others.

"You don't mind me coming along do you? Mr. Urameshi said that it would be alright."

"Not at all Yukina you're welcome to come, isn't she Hiei?"

"Hum."

"That would be a yes," Kurama took a hold of Yukina's arm and they started off after the others.

"So it was the detective's idea to bring her, I should have known." The three eyed demon was about to follow when he felt as if he was being watched. He turned around but couldn't see anyone else.

"**Hey Hiei, are you coming or not!!**" Yusuke yelled.

With a sigh Hiei turned to follow the team he had unwillingly became a part of. _I have a feeling that today is going to a fun day after all_, he thought to himself with a grin on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

_A Game to the Death_

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and am only borrowing the boys for a short while. I am in no way getting pay for this story, unless you count the fun I had writing it.

Chapter V 

The group of teens were so busy laughing and talking among themselves that they didn't notice the shadow of the figure watching them from across the street. "So that's the team my mistress wants, they look like nothing great to me but her wish is my command. I can't wait to get back, I can't stand this place."

The mysterious person moved to follow the group as a gust of wind started to blow, the moment it touched him, he froze to the spot where he stood. To anyone else it sounded just like any other gust of wind but to him it sounded like a sing-song voice calling out to him. "Do you have them yet?" The voice asked.

He jumped at the question, "No my mistress, not yet but I will have them soon." He hated being the bearer of bad news to her, most of all when it was news about a mission she had given him.

"Well be quick about it the game is not long from starting and I need my players. Your brothers have already gotten their targets and returned."

"Yes my lady, but I must point out that my brothers only had one target each and…"

"**STOP MAKING** **EXCUSSES AND GET GOING, YOU HAVE TWO HOURS TO GET THEM BACK HERE OR YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT COMING BACK YOURSELF!!!**" There was one big gust and then the wind was gone, leaving the poor man standing by himself.

He stood still a bit longer before taking off after the friends, the thought of never being able to go home again stuck in his head.

**Author's Notes- **Sorry it's so short, I normally write long chapters but this one just didn't seem to need anything else. Please review and tell me what you think. )


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:** I'm back, so I was just cleaning around my house and I finally found the book with all my notes and outlines for this story. So now I know where I'll going with it and hopefully I'm be able to keep up with updating it as well as my others stories.

**A Game to the Death**

**Chapter VI**

The spirit detective and his friends were having a great day. They had spent most of it walking about the boardwalks, looking into most of the windows and only visiting some of them. Keiko insisted that Yukina let her buy her a new outfit. Kuwabara wanted to help pick it out but Yusuke grabbed him and the other two and took off to the arcade. Kurama however made his way over to the book shop that was next door, Hiei had waited outside leaning against the wall.

When Yusuke and Kuwabara came out they found Kurama leaning against the wall next to the small apparition reading a new book. After a quick argument about it being a day off from fighting and studying, the boys made their way to meet up with the girls. They found Keiko and Yukina standing outside the shop with a few bags sitting on the ground next to them. Kuwabara jumped to help carry Yukina's bags for her, Yusuke on the other hand got yelled at when he told Keiko that she had hands, and she could carry her own bags.

They had all decided, much to Hiei's dislike, to go to the cliffs that overlooked the sea and watch the sunset. They had the lemonade and sandwiches for lunch and picked up some take out for dinner.

"Come all Hiei, it'll be great," Yusuke yelled as he was pulled along by Keiko. Kuwabara was walking with Yukina up ahead, fumbling with her bags.

Hiei only shrugged his shoulders and kept walking, noticing the ex-thief was watching him, "If you have something to say… don't."

"I just couldn't help but noticed that you've been off today. Is everything alright?" Kurama slowed his pace so he was now walking along side Hiei.

"Haven't you noticed that we've been followed all day?" The three eyed demon asked.

"Actually I've been trying to shrug it off, it being our day off and all."

"Do you really think that our enemies take days off?" Hiei stared at the fox demon, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "You've been hanging around these humans too much."

"If you haven't noticed Hiei, you're with a group of humans heading to some cliffs to watch the sunset. Or are you just going to make sure Kuwabara stays away from Yukina?" Kurama was having too much fun with this, knowing how much Hiei hated Kuwabara and now having to spend a whole day with him making a fuss over the fire apparition's sister. Kurama knew Hiei was just ready to kill someone.

"Why I came and why I'm staying are none of your business." Hiei stopped walking and turned to where they had just been he could just make out the outline of something crawling around on the ground. "Hum…"

"Any idea of who it is?" Kurama asked.

"No, I tried using the Jagan Eye but it seems that they're protected from it. We could just go ask." This time Hiei didn't stop the smile that came with his own joke.

The red head looked ahead to their company, _we shouldn't chance anything with the girls here_, he thought. He turned back to Hiei, he didn't have to say anything, the small demon knew what he was thinking. "We should talk to the others though and let them know."

"Just the detective, we don't need that weakling trying to play hero." Hiei hated this, just standing down, waiting for the other side to make a move but he knew Kurama was right. They couldn't try anything with the girls around and as much as he would hate to say it out loud, he would hate it even more if one of them got hurt. Noticing that Kurama had moved on he made to follow but as soon as he turned, he felt something behind him. He turned back in time to see a flash of light and then darkness.

_RS RS RS RS_

"Yusuke, may I have a word with you?" Kurama asked walking up beside the young detective.

"You just did," Yusuke couldn't help laughing at his own joke but his laugher died fast upon seeing the fox's face. "What's wrong?"

Kurama leaned in closer hoping the others wouldn't hear, "We may have a problem, it would seem that we're being followed."

"So that's the wield feeling I've been having all day."

"Since we joined up at the train station."

"Do you think Kuwabara's noticed?" He asked looking up at the others walking ahead of them.

"He is the most spiritually aware out of all of us; I'd be surprised if he didn't feel something." Kurama followed the detective's gaze, "I hate to say it but Kuwabara isn't the brightest though so he most likely put it off as Hiei giving him the cool shoulder."

"Hey! Where is Hiei?" Yusuke stopped walking looking around for the small demon but there was no sign of him, "He wouldn't just leave? Would he?"

Kurama just shook his head, "Not with Yukina around."

_So much for our day off,_ Yusuke thought,_ now was not the time to disappear on us Hiei._ He knew Kurama was right that it was one thing for Hiei to leave the boys alone but with Yukina around, he wasn't far away.

"Hey guys?" Green and brown eyes turned to the carrot top teen standing in front of them, "Don't know if you noticed but we're kind of surrounded." Kuwabara moved his head just a little pointing to the trees but trying not to let whoever it was know that they'd been spotted.

Yusuke looked up at the trees, he didn't care as much as Kuwabara,_ let them see me,_ he thought. "What do you suggest Kurama?"

"We don't know who they are or what they even want. Anyways we can't do much with the girls around; they would make easy targets in a fight."

The black hair teen looked toward Keiko and Yukina, who were standing close together staring back at them. He could tell Keiko had an idea of what they were talking about but Yukina looked confused but worried none the less. "Can we still make it to the cliff?"

Kuwabara nodded his head. "That's the weird thing, we're cut off from everything but that path, it's like they're trying to lead us there."

"It would be a good place to corner us," Kurama stated.

"Yeah but we should be able to keep a better eye on the girls there. Or we can try fighting here and who knows what will happen," said Yusuke. He looked at the girls once more and made a decision, "Kuwabara, you go on ahead and keep the girls busy, Kurama and I will watch our backs and what ever you do, don't tell them anything."

Kuwabara just nodded and took off up the path.

"Is everything alright Kazuma?" Yukina asked, "What happened to Mr. Hiei?"

"What?" He was thrown off by the question but came back together as he bent down to pick up Yukina and his bags. "The little brat said he had something to do and that he would meet up with us later. If you ask me he's just trying to get out of watching the sunset. Oh, Yukina you're going to love it, it's so beautiful, that is, it's not as beautiful as you." He gave a smile towards the ice apparition but as he did so he caught the glare that Keiko was shooting at him, s_he doesn't believe me, _he told himself. Not wanting to try and cover himself from the anger that he knew was being directed at the detective, he took hold of Yukina's arm and started off in the direction of the cliffs.

Keiko watch as Kuwabara leaded Yukina away before looking at Yusuke once more, _what are these boys up? _she asked herself.

"Keiko, come on!" Yukina called from up the path, giving a sigh, Keiko turned to follow.

Yusuke's brown eyes watched Keiko go, sometimes he hated keeping her the dark, although she wasn't in the dark much since Botan took her to the Dark Tournament and told her about the whole Spirit Detective thing. Other times though he knew that it was best to keep her in the dark and not tell her anything. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the ex-thief was staring at him, "What?!"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Actually I was just going to wing it and see what happens."

Kurama was left shaking his head as the young human teen walked away, throwing his hands behind his head. The hairs on the back of Kurama's neck stood on end and he knew that there was a reason why Hiei was gone and he had a feeling it was a bad reason.


End file.
